


A Cup of Coffee

by Lelouch_Ootori_Michaelis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelouch_Ootori_Michaelis/pseuds/Lelouch_Ootori_Michaelis
Summary: Derek ducks into a coffee shop to get out of the rain, and sees the most beautiful man he's ever laid eyes on. Coffee shop meet-cute! Stiles has a bit of social anxiety and can't handle large crowds/noises.





	A Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I know I was going to work on finishing my other two WIPs, but this idea wouldn't get out of my head without me writing it. I'm almost done outlining those stories and I think I have finished crossposting all my works, so I should be able to start updating my WIPs soon.

Derek first spotted him when he ducked into the little coffee shop to avoid the worst of the rainstorm. At first he thought that it was closed, but once he spotted a few other people sitting down enjoying some delicious smelling coffee, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

He ordered his simple black coffee, then took a seat with a view of the windows, watching the rain pour down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw him walk in. Tall, lanky, rushing for the counter to order some caffeine. His brown hair had collected little droplets of rainwater, spared from the downpour by the man’s umbrella, which he had carefully lowered once safe from the storm. 

And god, he was Derek’s type. Plaid shirt and skinny jeans that hugged his body, but didn’t give off a trying too hard vibe. He took a seat, glancing around the shop, carefully watching the door, perhaps waiting out the rain like Derek? 

He would have introduced himself, had a group of highschool girls not entered the shop, laughing and chatting obnoxiously. He had immediately stood up and left, struggling shortly to raise his umbrella with his coffee and disappearing beneath the sheets of rain still coming down.

 

 

Derek kept coming back. 

He made sure to stay at least an hour, bringing his laptop to finish the last of his work, or getting lunch there to see if he frequented the shop at a different time. At lunch the shop was crowded, a large hubbub of noise, in the morning, a bit more subdued, but only because most of the patrons were not yet willing to engage in conversation at such an early hour. 

There was no sign of him for two weeks. 

 

 

Then Derek happened to swing by the establishment after work, just on a whim, the pastries baked fresh that morning were almost completely gone, just a few customers, talking quietly. As soon as he entered he saw him sitting in the back corner, only visible once the door was halfway open. 

So he wasn’t loitering, Derek ordered his regular and then, in a fit of boldness, moved towards his table. 

“Hello, may I sit here?” 

“Oh, um sure, if you want. I may have to leave soon though,” He replied. 

“That’s fine. I’m Derek, I’ve seen you here once or twice,” He tried to be casual.

“I’m Stiles. Y-yeah, I don’t like the crowds, so I only come when it isn’t busy,” He-Stiles sounded nervous.

“I get that, it gets very crowded and noisy sometimes. I was actually wondering-well- I think you’re cute,” Derek eventually got out. Stiles’ nervousness was rubbing off on him. 

“Oh, thank you?” Stiles faced dropped a bit. 

“Um, I was actually wondering if you would like to get dinner with me sometime?” 

“I usually don’t like getting dinner out,” Stiles blushed, ducking his head a bit.

“Oh, the crowds, does getting dinner later work, maybe at like eight or nine? Most restaurants are emptying out by then,” Derek reasoned, there would still be a few places in town open. 

“Sure, I think I’d like that, I know a nice little diner with the best curly fries.”

“I’ll pick you up around eight then? Or would later be better?” 

“Eight sounds perfect, I usually go to the diner around then anyway, so it should be empty enough. Let me give you my number so I can text you my address,” Stiles sounded a lot more confident.

“Alright, it’s a date.”

Neither of them could stop smiling for the rest of the day.


End file.
